The Ink and the Paper
by BangxDitto
Summary: It didn't take long, or maybe I was just too far off in my thoughts to notice; everything finished in two eye blinks. I thought that my twin's funeral would be more...her.
1. Six

**_Hey everybody! _**

**_I'm sort of lost on what to do with Scamming Cynthia (well not as lost as just sorta stuck xP), so I thought I'd give you this story that I've been penning off the radar.  
>There'll be a soundtrack per usual.<br>Enjoy!  
>:B<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: Six<strong>

_I'm thinking of a number between one and ten._

"Ry...hello...?"

"What?" I looked up to see my best friend Kelsi give me a very inquisitive stare.

"I know your sad face; what did you think this time?" She shifted her weight to where the two of us supported our weight against each other. We sat in front of a bleached white wall; it was her wall. The cloest was nearby, filled with her things.

"She was thinking of a number between one and ten."

"Six."

I gave her a look of disbelief, "What makes you say that?"

"Her favorite number." Kelsi shrugged, "I just know these things."

"I know you know." I blew a sigh to the ceiling, and adjusted the tie around my neck. Kelsi dusted off the dark skirt she was wearing, and she stood holding out her hand. I took it, and she helped me up.

"Ready?"

"No." I started rubbing my left arm while Kesli led the way downstairs. We met my parents in the main hall, and the four of us left the house; we entered the limo in the driveway, and drove off to meet her.

"After three years..." My father sighed, placing his hand on his forehead. My mother patted his shoulder softly-nodding in agreement; she was just as lost as him.

It didn't take long, or maybe I was just too far off in my thoughts to notice; everything finished in two eye blinks. I thought that my twin's funeral would be more...her.

**..:….:..**

"You know, hearing 'I'm sorry for your loss' is like punching someone in the face." Kelsi smirked while digging her nails into the crusted macaroni and cheese dish. We decided to stay home and clean while my parents opted for "alone time together". The gathering held here after the funeral was the second most depressing aura I've witnessed-I think the first can be guessed.

"Yeah, I think that's true."

"The more you fall into space, the less time we can share together."

I looked to Kels, she seemed as brittle as me, "Sorry."

"Don't be." She shrugged, "Six." She got back to scraping.

"Why six?"

"She had this paranoia about the number. She believed it followed her...everywhere. Like a guardian, or...a protector."

**..:….:..**

Special Agent Seth Abrams shook his head while sipping from a full mug of coffee. He sat at his desk in the station; his eyes sifted through the records of his latest failed attempt at doing his job. Her name was Sharpay Evans; his job was simple: Kep her alive. He was too slow, and realized things five steps behind the mystery surrounding Evans' death.

He felt his back pocket vibrate; putting down his mug, he reached back, and answered his Blackberry.

"Abrams."  
>"Seth? It's me."<br>"Oh yes, the bone lady." His eyes shifted in anger.  
>"Funny Seth, anyway-I thought you should know that your finding on Evans' case is greatly incorrect."<br>"And what makes you say that Zoe?"  
>"Well for one, did you attend the funeral?"<br>"No."  
>"Well, you would've noticed that it was a closed casket service. Put the pieces together yet?"<p>

Abrams ended the call, and grabbed his coat off the nearby coat rack.

**..:….:..**

"It feels super odd without her..."

I sighed, and dug the pink spoon back into my ice cream-filled Baskin Robins' cup, "Everything feels super odd without her."

"Try not to be a total depression stick." Kelsi smushed her hand into my face; I'm guessing the other customers at Baskin were looking at us like freaks.

"Miice Mactic..."

"Have you visited her room since the funeral?"

"Why?"

"Because the dead leave signs everywhere; mostly their favorite place on Earth."

**..:….:..**

"Zoe, what is it?" Seth gave the woman a combative-like stare.

"Well, thought you should take a look at this." Zoe smirked while motioning behind her. A team of forensic scientists were surrounding Sharpay's grave; a large mechanism starting pulling her coffin out of the grave.

"You enjoy grave digging; kinda creepy."

Zoe smacked his arm, "Not that! Before the funeral, I had my team take a look at the victim's body."

"She was raped, murdered, and her corpse was set on fire. Hasn't enough happened to this family?"

"Not enough for this case to be closed." Zoe smirked once more as one of the members opened the coffin. She led the way to the open casket, "Facial features on the skull suggest that this body was of African-American decent. This is not Sharpay Evans."

**..:….:..**

I took a deep breath, and shook the door handle till it opened; I slowly stepped into Sharpay's room. To know that three years ago she'd be gone forever...I can't wrap my mind around her gone.

Completely gone. Burned to the core; to where nothing but charred bone took her place. The worst part? They're still out there: the rapists, the murderers. Half of me is gone thanks to them.

I collapsed onto her bed, and shed tears I thought would be better kept inside. I wanted her to be here, and to tell her everything. I miss her.

_Six_

I looked up, and wiped my eyes. Maybe I'm hearing things...

_Six_

Six? Six what. I stretched, and let my eyes wander across the room. I opened her closet, and sifted through clothes, items, things...things that we haven't left behind. I got down onto my knees, and looked through things on the floor. I have no idea why, but I feel like she's still here...somewhere. While looking through her shoes in the back, I noticed giant number 6's painted on the heels of a pair of gym shoes.

I wonder...

I pushed the shoes away, and found a small camouflaged ring on the floor. I pulled it up, and realized that Shar had the coolest closet. Ever. My hands dug through what was inside, and pulled out a stack of yellowed papers.

_Dear Troy,_

_I'm the freshman in your biology class that you failed, and had to retake. Though we're a full year apart, I feel like I've met you from somewhere before. I wish I knew from where; maybe then I could finally hold a conversation with you. I wish I knew why I was so afraid of things I don't understand; maybe if I was older...or something. I'd understand my fears. I don't know._

_Well that's all to report!  
>~Pay<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's the beginning you all!<br>I really enjoy the show Bones; it's honestly the only crime drama show I watch. :D  
>And my Seth and Zoe characters share the same relationship between Bones and Booth-maybe w more teeth though.  
>So yeah-Review for the next segment!<br>:B_**


	2. An Almost Hero

**_s the second chapter of Ink;  
>Enjoy!<em>**

**_Also!: Please don't take what Zoe or Lacey (you'll meet her later) seriously; I kind of just made it up. Though I did pull the names of the bones from a set of flashcards from my neighbor's anatomy class._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: An Almost Hero<strong>

My hair's grown at least down to my neck; I know get why androgyny has been following my tail. I haven't found time to cut it off, and I figure that hiding my face is better than expecting the obvious. I grabbed a gray knit newsboy's hat to finish off my ensemble of a white long sleeved shirt and button up vest, gray skinny jeans, and black Chucks. Maybe it's my clothes that throw people off...

"Hello!"

I let out a sigh, grabbing a black ponytail for Gym class, and my messenger bag. By the time I got downstairs, Kelsi was a bit frazzled.

"First day back and you're already making a scene!"

"It's not like anyone will think things'll be different."

"Now they know she's not on vacation in Orange County with your grandparents."

I pursed my lips, "Yeah, I guess."

"I can't believe your parents had us spread that two years ago across the campus."

"Back when they cared about our image." I shrugged while we headed out to her Jeep. While we drove off into the horizon, I suddenly felt like Simba sitting on Pride Rock. When we parked, I felt like the two of us were entering the Elephant Graveyard. I don't know if brittleness suits me best, but I know that my bones have a phantom ache that keeps grinding them away.

"What was that thing again? The, uh, dead girl news?"  
>"Yeah, her funeral was like yesterday."<br>"That's so stupid, but it's not like the slut didn't deserve it."  
>"I know right? I heard when Evans was a freshman; she tried to get Troy Bolton into her pants!"<br>"No way! I can't believe it! She tried to obtain the Immaculate Prince Troy Bolton!"

I eyed Kelsi, and she shrugged before walking up to them. But someone else beat her to the punch.

"Hey! The last time I checked, he never loved his fan club."

The group of girls pouted, scoffed, and stormed off in petty rage. The boy turned from staring off the girls; he smiled in my direction.

"Hey." I folded my arms low by my stomach, "Thanks..."

Chad ruffled his fingers through his poofy hair, "No problem, they're fawning over fantasies-"

"Forgetting reality." I finished for him; Kelsi and Chad were the two people I stuck to since freshman year; we came up with literary phrases for each thing of East High that's fake.

"Chad?" I immediately felt him hug me; I guess my voice sounded weaker than I thought.

"It doesn't mean anything."

"...I know." I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks.

**..:….:..**

_Dear Troy,_

_Remember in Biology, when we learned about the different ways an animal can be classified? I totally forgot that acronym we made up, and probably failed miserably. But I noticed that you look omega adorable in those "Emo" glasses. You look so studious and smart and...I'm getting way too far ahead of myself. I guess I think about you...a lot. Maybe too much. _

_Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus, Species. ~Pay_

**..:….:..**

Dr. Zoe Dashenel, forensic anthropologist and all-around Squint, was squinting particularly closely at the burnt corpse from Evans' coffin. Her and her team was hard at work in the lab, trying to figure out who "Mystery Girl" was.

"African-American, female, the fact that her pelvis and femur bones are looser than usual suggests that she played some sort of sport. The connection of her radius and carpals show that she's broken her wrist more than once..."

"The charring on the bone suggests that this Mystery Girl has been dead for a few...years." Lacey Mason-the team's favorite Bugs, Guts, and Soil girl-interrupted Zoe's train of spoken thought, "Which is congruent with possibly the day when Evans was presumed dead."

"Can you make it solid, and not just a possibility?"

"Music my ears!" Lacey smiled, nodding while turning back to her samples.

"Hello Squint Squad, how goes the investigation?"

Zoe looked up from the corpse, "How goes your part of the case?"

"...Fair enough." Seth leaned on the long table the corpse was spread on, "I thought you were the best at this kind of thing."

"I've heard the same about your job. How you almost get the bad guy each time, but somehow fail before you make the final catch. That makes you an...Almost Hero."

"So because you can identify dead bodies makes you a saint? The fact that you know who they are, what they do...but do you understand why?"

"That's why we need each other; I give you what you need to be a hero. You help me not to be a senseless robot. Kapeesh?"

**..:….:..**

_Dear Troy,_

_The snow is so beautiful in January. I made a wish while the sun came up on New Years. Ryan, Kelsi, and I sat on the roof of my house (it has a nice flat spot out my room's window). I wished I had enough courage to talk to you. I wish that every year, but this year feels a little...different. I don't know why, but look at the signs! You're in a class of mine while we're a year apart in school; and! You know my name, but I guess I have class to thank that for._

_People look at me strange, especially this group of girls. They keep calling me "trashy" because I talk to you. Do you have a reputation I should know about? Secret affairs? :D I wouldn't care, even if we stay "classroom friends". At least I'll know that I got to talk to you for a little while. I'm a little afraid of loneliness though, so I hope we could be more than that; I don't know...I always wonder if you'll find these someday. But I know you wouldn't; I'd die first. ~Pay_

**..:….:..**

I stared at the ceiling in my bedroom; I feel like I'm majorly invading someone's privacy while reading her letters. But then again, maybe Shar was trying to send me some sign. I snapped to attention when I heard the _clickity-clack_ against my window. I walked over, and opened it. Chad stood at the ground with his signature grin on his face.

"Hey Ry!"

I leaned out the window to get a better view, "What is it?"

"My Depression Senses were tingling!" He held his arms up; shopping bags were hanging from them,"I brought tea, and Combos...!"

I smiled; like he needed to try to bribe me, "I'll be right down." I don't get Chad at all; from what I remembered he rolled with the whole 'Jock' scene. Then somehow, after Sharpay disappeared, he always went out of his way to make me smile or protect me. Like an Almost Hero making the final stretch to move up a rank...

* * *

><p><strong><em>that's all for now!<br>Review!  
>:B<em>**


	3. In a Thousand Directions

**_Hey guys! I turned nineteen today! Happy birthday to me!  
>As a fun little gift for all of you; I'm updating three of my stories.<br>I'm not in a dark enough mood to write for Procelain; sorry!  
>But yes! Enjoy!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3: In a Thousand Directions<strong>

"So what do you thinks' going to happen?"

I stared up at the ceiling while rolling Chad's question around in my mind.

"It's all over the papers, and everything." Chad turned his head; we looked at each other, "Think the police will come back for more questioning?"

"If they do, I don't think anyone will be able to handle it." I directed my eyes to the ceiling again, "I don't think I could...h-handle it."

I felt his arm wrap around my waist, and his body up against my back, "Are you scared?"

"If the story...? Case...? Whatever..." I shook my head, "No, it means she's still alive."

"Then what are you so afraid of?"  
>"If it turns out she really is dead."<br>"But the body that was in her coffin wasn't her's..."  
>I turned my body to look at him, "That doesn't mean she's alive."<p>

"I know." He sighed, and I felt his chest rise and fall, "I just want you to feel safe Ry."

"I don't know if I'll ever feel safe."

"Why?"

"It happened to her." I looked into his eyes, "Who says it can't be someone else next? Like Kelsi, or you, or...me."

"Because I'm here." He smiled, "I'll keep you safe."

"I'm afraid of you."

"I know, but I'll change that."

I chuckled softly, "If you think you can."

"I know it."

**..:….:..**

_Dear Troy,_

_I remember once, when I was six, I was trying so hard to stretch my legs just enough to reach the next branch; then I tried the same thing with my arms. I fell a lot, but I remember feeling accomplished once when I made it all the way to the top. Then! I couldn't come back down! I was too scared! Isn't that funny?_

_What are you afraid of? When we talk I see your smile, but I also see so much darkness in your eyes. I just thought you'd like to know that you can talk to me, if you wanted to. I'm always here, and i guess I take us being partners in Biology as some sort of 'Rite of Passage'. I'm not just a random person; you even know me better than most people. And that sort of scares me a lot. Maybe you're proving that I'm not as close to anyone in my life as I should be. Is that what you're afraid of? That I don't necessarily care for anyone else? I mean, if that's what you want from me, then that's what I'll give to you. I do anything for you, you know. Just say the word, and I'll bend over backwards. ~Pay_

**..:….:..**

"Good morning."

I felt the sweat-stuck clothes I didn't change out of last night; Chad and I drank a lot of tea. And we talked a lot. And then, I guess we crashed.

"Morning." I inhaled deep, and stretched a bit.

"So, I wanted to ask you something."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What would you say if...you and I became..."

"Boyfriends?" I sat up, "I'd say you're stupid."

He sat up, "Why?"

"What would you want with a slob like me?"  
>"You really see yourself as a slob?"<p>

I nodded, "What else is there?"

"Being human...not being numb. You're avoiding yourself."  
>"...Please go."<p>

He looked shocked, "W-What? Why."

"What." I turned to him, "Do you think I'm some pity case that needs to be saved?"

"No, I think we're both lonely people." Chad looked at me in disbelief, "And...that we need each other."

"No...we don't." I slid my legs down the sheets, "I've been doing just fine on my own; and you? Lonely? That's a joke."

"Just because it's a different kind of lonely doesn't make yours superior."  
>"Did you lose someone you love?"<br>"I am right now!"

My eyes water,"...Okay."

"Okay." He kissed me; he was right the whole time...

**..:….:..**

"Who is he?" I calmly sighed while Kels, Chad, and I stood out in front of the Principal's office.

"Special Agent Seth Abrams, and...some woman." Kels supplied.

"The one that dug up Shar's grave." I felt a squeeze on my hand while Chad seethed.

"It'll be fine." I slid my hand out of his, "Let's just go." I nodded to Kelsi, and she opened the door; the three of us walked inside.

Of course I'm a little scared; okay, maybe a lot. I don't know if this will end well...or begin well...the last thing I wanted to do-ever-was talk about this again. We made it into the Principal's actual room; there was a tough guy, a thin woman, and-

"Troy Bolton!" Chad sort of shouted a bit.

**..:….:..**

_Dear Troy,_

_I never thought I'd actually. Maybe. Whatever. I think that if anyone should know, it's you. So, I've been crushing on you for the longest time; I just didn't know how to tell you I guess. I just wanted to think that I could keep my feelings in a box, and they'd be left alone. But, I'm telling you this because...I guess I've sort of moved on. I'm in love with this guy, and I really think it'll last forever._

_He takes me to so many places, and buys me a lot. But that's the surface part; he has an amazing heart, and I love being around him. It brings out the best in me, and I in him. It's like perfection, and I'm so happy that this happened Really happy! =D_

_So, I wish the same thing for you. I wish that you find the perfect person that's just for you. And only you, and I hope the two of you be happy for ever. And ever, and ever! That'll be the best gift. Much love, and happiness. ~Pay_

**..:….:..**

Troy looked up from the letter in his hands; after the initial shock, and figuring out why he was here, Seth asked him to read it aloud.

"Well..." Chad was trying to hold in his anger, "How do we know the guy in the letter isn't Troy himself?"

"That's her handwriting." I said simply, "I've been reading the other letters."

Troy looked to me, "T-There's more?"

I nodded, "She liked you a lot."

"Why do you talk in past tense." The woman who introduced herself as Zoe, smiled softly, "It's pretty possible that she's still alive; the girl that we found in the coffin was named Taylor McKessie."

Kelsi blew out a sigh, "Everyone was wondering what happened to her."

"Question is," Seth looked to all of us, "What's her part in this?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUN DUN DAH! I have a really awesome way of mapping this attempted murder out;<br>if Shar's alive? Where is she!  
>Review to find out these answers!<em>**


	4. Backgrounds

**_So;  
>I feel like I've had enough inner reasoning to keep<br>this story up.  
>Enjoy<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4: Backgrounds<strong>

"_Hey Sharpay!" I looked up, seeing a smiling twin; I smiled back at Ryan while readjusting my glasses._

"_Hey, how are you?" I put my book down while the more extroverted one came hopping up._

"_I'm okay…a little nervous about starting high school, but…" Ryan shrugged, "As long as we're together-"_

"_We can do anything." I smiled._

"Ry." I looked up into Chad's eyes, "You alright?" I noted everyone's eyes were still on me; Detective Abrams in particular.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"We need to know what you guys know." Abrams calmly stared, "According to what we already know, the four of you are all connected to this."

I pursed my lips while Abrams noted the obvious; I just don't know how to react to this. I know that I'm not at the point of moving on, but I don't wish to re-open this for nothing. This better be worth it; please be worth it…

"What do you need to know?"

"Your sides." Zoe said in the silence, "Each of them."

"_I can't believe it!" I sighed happily while twirling a bit down the hall, "I have Biology with him."_

_Kelsi turned to me, "You're so lucky Pay; it's not even real how romantic it all is." She sighed dreamily._

_Ryan smiled, "Yeah Shar, I'm happy for you."_

Troy looked to us, "She seemed really happy in Biology all the time."

"And out of it." Kelsi smiled, "She'd always be telling us stories about what you and her accomplished as partners."

"_Hey!" I say down on my stool, "You ready to classify some species."_

_Troy sighed, and I took in how beautiful his face looked through something completely negative, "This unit's the reason I always fail."_

"_I think that'll change." I smirked, "We've studied for like-ever."_

"_I know Pay." He smiled, "I just hope you're right."_

**..:….:..**

"Her home life?" I looked to Abrams, "Ummm…she always seemed so cheerful, and ready to help."

"_Hey Mom." I smiled while she scooted over to make room; my favorite part of the day was dishwashing after dinner, "So…I'm not sure if anyone told you, but…I think that I like someone. A lot."_

_Mom smiled while I handed her a wet dish, "That's amazing Pay."_

"In class she was…" Troy smiled, "The brightest light I've ever met."

"What do you mean?" Abrams urged him on.

"Sharpay didn't know…but I was falling for her during the time we spent together." He sighed, "After I graduated, on the day after the ceremony, I got this letter in the mail." He smiled, "And I tried to call her, but…then I remembered the kidnapping…"

"So Taylor McKessie." Zoe cut the sad fog, "Who was she?"

"She was Shar's best friend." I smiled to Kelsi, "Aside from Kels."

"_Look I don't like this Jack guy; I mean he's older, and…kind of smelly."_

"_It's fine Taylor." Shar smiled, "He's very kind…look, if you're that worried you can come. He said he's bringing a friend that needs a date."_

"Taylor definitely looked out for Sharpay; she was more of the Mom where as I was like the sister who told her to follow her dreams." Kelsi laughed lightly, "There was this one time: when Sharpay told Taylor about how she felt about Troy. She said she was happy for her, but to guard her heart. She was maternal like that."

I pursed my lips, "Ummm…can we talk more about this some other time? I'm kind of tired, and really want to go home. If that's okay…"

"Well."  
>"It's fine." Zoe cut into Seth's need to probe, "You guys have told us enough for one day."<p>

"Thank you." I sighed while Kelsi, Troy, and Chad followed me out the door.

"You alright?" Chad wrapped an arm around my waist; I nodded, and leaned into him.

**..:….:..**

"_Sharpay; I just don't like the idea. Who is this young man! No one seems to know him, and he just shows up."_

"_Mom, please just let me go."_

"_No, end of discussion."_

"Mom?" I spotted her standing at the kitchen sink; it was filled with soapy water, but she wasn't cleaning anything.

_I grunted angrily while getting another text from him; I was pacing in my room, pouting._

**_Just sneak out; it isn't hard_**

_I texted him a response I couldn't remember, and decided to follow my heart. I texted Taylor to be ready, and opened my window. I walked down the roof, and jumped onto a nearby tree branch. After getting to the ground, I turned to look back at the house for a quick sec. I contemplated whether or not I was doing the 'right' thing. _

_Then my phone vibrated:_

**_I'm down the block_**

**..:….:..**

"Mom." I touched her shoulder; she jumped, and turned to face me.

"Ryan…" Her features relaxed, "Hi…you alright?"

"Are you?"

"I-I guess." She turned back to the sink, "I guess this case coming up again is a little stressful."

"Yeah." I nodded while picking up the dying rag; she washed-I washed, "Special Agent Seth Abrams and his partner Dr. Zoe Dashenel interrogated Chad, Kels, me, and Troy today."

"Troy Bolton? The boy Sharpay was obsessed with?"

"I know." I shrugged, "Weird right?"

"Definitely." We continued cleaning the dishes; I started to think that…maybe this'll be worth it. I hope that we find something, even if it's her corpse, at least we'll know the truth.

**..:….:..**

_Dear Troy,_

_I don't understand a lot of things, but the most is why my Mom won't let me see him. I know that he's new in town, and Mom loves to judge people before knowing them. But I know he's just like the others in town; he's respectable, kind, giving, polite...a real gentleman like you! I just want to see him…_

_Maybe I am being a bit rash, but I think this'll be more than heated affairs. I care for him, and he cares for me…I know he does. And when you know there's someone out there for you, who completely compliments you and understands every part of you, it's rare; it's the hardest thing to hold onto. I want to hold on for as long as I want to; I want to be there for him as much as he pushes me to follow my dreams. And my heart._

_I promise you that he's nothing like what my Mom's spreading to her "inner circle". She just doesn't get it; she doesn't have what I have with my Dad. All they care for is their standing in their social group, and how much income rakes in each year. They don't look to the heart…like I do. ~Pay_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review for more;<br>:D_**


	5. Phantom Glass

**_So I plan on updating everything soon;  
>I'm starting with Ink. And then will try to hit everything else.<br>Though I don't plan on making this story too much longer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5: Phantom Glass<strong>

"_Look, please just come. I need someone to be there so my mom doesn't spaz when I get caught."_

_Taylor pursed her lips while looking at me, "Alright Shar…I can't believe I'm doing this."_

"_Love you!"_

"It's almost anti-climactic." I stared at the swing set of a park near the house; Kelsi stood next to me, and generally asked why.

"I don't really…" I sighed, and kicked away at phantom rocks on the ground, "I'm just stuck in this mode of unfeeling."

"That must suck."  
>"Yeah." I nodded, "I think that Chad hates me."<p>

"Why?"

"Well, I just brush him off, and I want to be alone…all the time."

"Why don't you change that?"

"Cause I don't want to fall in love."

Kelsi eyed me, "Hasn't that already happened?"

"Yes and no, Comfortable Distance is key." I was amazed at my own lack of emotion, "Letting them think you're giving enough when you couldn't care less."

"Then you should break up with him."

"But I can't."

"Then pick a side."

"_Hi Jack." I smiled to the boy replacing Troy; well, I don't know what he is really. But I like him, so it's more than enough._

"_Taylor." She waved; he mentioned how perfect it was that she came along. He also brought a friend with-hoping I'd do the same._

"_So what's the plan?" I smile to him._

"_A little fun on the town, it'll be great."_

**..:….:..**

"So, what's the plan of action again?" Zoe followed her partner into Parkers, the local grocery outlet of Albuquerque.

"Well, since Jack Aiming was one of the few people who was suspected with Sharpay of the night of her murder-we need to figure out what he knows."

"Is this going to be like how everything else goes?"

"Meaning?"

"Ending up nowhere, and waiting for a crucial sign to point us in the right direction?"

"Wasn't it you who called me Daschenel?"

"You could've said no." Zoe smirked while following Seth down the main area; the two were headed to the checkout lanes. It was reported that Aiming was a bagger.

"Jack Aiming?" Seth and Zoe looked into the stale blue eyes of Jack Aiming. He was of character: thin, a bit lanky, lacking physical grace for caring for himself…almost.

"Yeah?"

"FBI; we're looking into the new opening in Sharpay Evan's supposed murder."

"Look I told all of my side of things in court the first time this happened."

"Care to reiterate?" Seth gave off the typical male intimidation that he felt he mastered.

Jack gave way to a sigh; it heaped as if he were the murdered, "Look, we were sort of going out at the time. That night we were driving home with a group of people, and we parked on the side of the road because all we were doing was arguing. Then Sharpay demanded to go home alone, and she started walking down the street on her own."

"And you just let her go?" Zoe felt immediate foul play.

"Look, Shar was super stubborn. I couldn't talk her out of anything; it's almost like she never wanted to listen to anyone."

"Alright." Seth looked to Zoe, cleverly masking his defeat to where only she could tell.

"So, you don't think she's dead?" Jack asked before they left.

"The body of Taylor McKessie was in her coffin." Zoe eyed him; almost as if she were inspecting cracks in the surface of those stale blue orbs, "Someone's hiding something, and we're not stopping till we find out what."

**..:….:..**

"Hey Ry…it's Chad. I'm starting to get a little freaked her; you haven't been coming to school recently, and I know you're avoiding me. Please just call me back…"

I slid my cell phone away from my ear, and really considered my fickle relationship with him. Do I really care for him? Was he just there at a weak moment when I needed someone?

I got up off my bed, and decided that fridge raiding would be a lot more productive than sitting with my thoughts. While passing one of the counters in the kitchen, I noticed a thick, weathered envelope addressed to me in the mail pile. I sat on a high chair up against the counter; my finger dug underneath the paper, and ripped the envelope open.

_Dear Troy,_

_I'm scared of here; it's dark all the time, and I'm wondering when I'll be home again. He's not as nice to me as he used to be, and he keeps touching parts of me I wish he wouldn't. I wish that I didn't leave that night with him: Maybe Taylor would-_

_I'm tired of thinking; I think that if I lie here long enough, I'll die. I mean, it's enough to not care anymore. I hate being here. This is my last letter; I love you. ~Pay_

I grabbed the envelope, "No return address…" I stared at the ink of the pen to possibly gauge when this was written.

I dialed Detective Abram's number, 'Hi, Detective Abrams? It's Ryan; I think I received something in the mail today that could possibly help in the investigation. Yeah, I'll be home for the rest of the night."

**..:….:..**

"_Listen Sharpay! Just shut up, shut your fucking face!"_

"_J-Jack you're scaring me."_

"_Yeah man." The friend of his was even frightened a bit, "What's wrong?"_

"_Wrong? Wrong! Sharpay, and these fucking letters!"_

"_You had no right to go through my things Jack!"_

"_I had every right bitch!" He eyed me through the rearview mirror; his eyes scared me, "You think that Troy Bolton can love you! Huh! He's a fucking child compared to me."_

"_He's not! He's a nice, caring guy." I defended him, "And you used to be until you became such…a monster."_

"_I'm not a monster…!"_

"_Oh please." Taylor scoffed from the passenger's seat, "That's pathetically untrue."_

"_Hey blackie-boo; butt out."_

"_Oh you did not just place the race card on me you son of a bitch!" Taylor's fist collided with Jack's jaw. His face slammed into the side window._

"_Taylor you can't punch the driver!" I turned towards the windshield, "Oh my God!"_

_A horn shrieked._

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's all for now;<br>review for more!  
>Peace and Hearts<em>**


	6. Cute as a Doll

**_OMG Y'all; guess what?  
>This is the final chapter of The Ink and the Paper!<br>AH! Another one down!_**

**_I'd like to personally thank: Troypayisbetter and duhitskatieox  
>I'm pretty sure you're the only two who still read this xD<br>Thanks for sticking with me, and  
>I hope this story was everything you wanted it to be.<em>**

**_Anyway—on to the real deal!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6: Cute as a Doll<strong>

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

It was late, and I didn't think that Detective Abrams would take so long to get out her.

"This." I handed him the letter dated to me, "It's from Sharpay."

"Okay." He opened it up; Zoe walked into the kitchen after finishing up a conversation with my mother.

"Doesn't tell us much." He practically threw the letter onto the breakfast bar nearby, "You dragged me out here to show me a letter!"

"Did you read it?"  
>"Yeah, so what!"<br>"There's no date—for one."  
>"Big deal."<p>

"No wait." Zoe walked over to the letter, and picked it up, "Ryan might be onto something." She examined it closely, "There's no yellowing of the paper; the ink seems to be as if she could've written it recently…this letter isn't like the other ones from her stash, or the one she sent Troy."

"Do you know where that Aiming guy lives?"

I turned to Abrams, "Umm…not really. Sharpay was very secretive about their relationship. Why?"

"Because if Sharpay's depicted as you and your mother says she is—Aiming was lying through his teeth earlier today."

"The location could be within the other letters." Zoe suggested.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, these letters she wrote to Troy were, in a sense, her diary. If not a direct address there's most likely a description or something."

"Where do you keep the letters?" Abrams eyed me.

"Up in my room." I led the way to the stairwell, up, and to my room, "I leave them in here…" I walked over to the drawer of my nightstand, "…Wait hold on."

"Is there an issue?"  
>"Don't be so pissy Seth."<p>

"They're not in here." I sighed.

"And they couldn't be anywhere?" Seth turned around in place-as if to instigate the whole house, "You didn't just leave them lying around somewhere?"

"No…"

"So the real question." Zoe eyed my room, "Who took them?"

**..:….:..**

"All you wanted were these?" Kelsi shivered slightly, regretting to grab a sweater before leaving.

"Yup." As if meeting someone suspicious was bad enough during daylight…but at night? Under a street lamp…

"You won't pursue Ryan anymore."  
>"No, it'll be like this…incident never happened."<p>

She hesitated before handing over a box.

**..:….:..**

The next morning, I woke up to a heavy breath next to my ear. I turned my head towards it, and opened my eyes.

"Morning."  
>"…Chad?"<p>

I sat up slowly, still wrapped in sheets, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in; she said that you need someone beside you at this point."

"I guess she's right." I scooted over, and he lied down next to me, "Did you hear?"

"Yeah, you'd find it strange…the feds not knowing where Jack lives."

"According to records, he lies in an apartment in downtown Albuquerque. They searched the place, but didn't find anything." I rested my head on his shoulder, "Tell me everything will be okay."

He held me close, "I love you."

"…You too."

**..:….:..**

"Three hours searching that box, and not a damn thing!" Seth shook while slamming the case file down onto his desk, "I thought that this would finally be done; we'd have real answers! But only four people knew what really happened that night she went missing."

"The girl in questioning, Taylor—who's dead, Jack..." Zoe paced the length of his desk, "Who was the fourth person?"

"No one knew; he wasn't identified the night of the crash."

"Who did they find in the car?"  
>"…Taylor."<p>

"So." Zoe deduced, "Either Jack and mystery man are working together, or Jack was telling the truth: Sharpay left the car before the crash."

"I doubt that: not one trace of her showed up anywhere. And Jack has that look in his eyes."

"Look?"  
>"Like he's outsmarted everyone, but he forgot one detail."<br>"The letters?"  
>"Exactly. We find them, we connect the dots, and finally put this case to rest."<p>

**..:….:..**

"Have you seen Kelsi lately?" I asked while catching up to Chad in the hallway, "I can't find here anywhere."

"I think the last place I saw her was…in the choir room." Chad smiled, "Good luck."

I waved a thanks before heading halfway across the school; duh, Kelsi would be where a piano is during free period.

I threw open the door completely out of breath, "Kelsi….!"

She jumped, messing up a chord progression for a song she was working on, "Ryan…" She turned to greet me, "Hi."

"Okay, I'm guessing you know why I'm here."  
>"Maybe? No one ever really barges in-"<br>"Where'd you put the letters?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Please don't play the dumb card right now; I know you took them." I joined her on the piano bench.

"How can you be so sure?"  
>"I only showed two people, and I know Chad doesn't have them."<p>

It took her five seconds before she cracked, "I didn't know what to do. I kept getting calls and texts from someone who claims they'd kill you if you didn't leave this alone."

"But we could have had a chance-"

"I know, but…" Kelsi sighed while tears fell from her eyes, "When they threaten the life of your best friend? That day we met at the park, and you said you wanted to be left alone? I left, and drove to your house, and took the stack of letters. After that I met the person who wanted them, and I told them to leave you alone. Said they would…"

"Who was it?"  
>"I can't say."<br>"Kelsi! We're so close to finding the truth."  
>"I know that-"<br>"Who Kels."

"..Spencer. Spencer Rhodes."

**..:….:..**

"Hello?"  
>"Ryan? This is Forensic Anthropologist Zoe Deschenel."<br>"Zoe, okay. What's up?"  
>"Could you meet Seth and me at Bangles downtown? We have some information you'd want to hear."<br>"Okay, I'll be there."

**..:….:..**

The bell on Bangle's door jingled; Detective Abrams and Dr. Deschenel were sitting at a table by the windows.

"What's up?" I asked while sitting. Seth slid a large stack of letters towards me.

"These were turned into us late last night." Abrams noted, "They're your missing letters; read the one on top."

I picked up it, and opened it, "Inside I'm trapped in a small room with faces. They all share the same expression: thin lips and glazed over eyes. They were living yet dead; the where these faces were lined up in neat little rows. The floor was dirt, and I've heard that these faces make you go insane. Days pass, and sometimes he forgets to feed me. Sometimes I wonder if he'll put me out of my misery. I feel next to nothing."

I placed the letter back into its envelope, and onto the stack, "Oh my God…"

"That description lies nowhere in Aiming's apartment." Abrams willed me to look up from letter stack, "But, according to the landlord of Breezeway Apartment Complex, Aiming hasn't paid his rent in the last six months."

"But that day he was there-"

"A setup." Zoe nodded, "Which means he doesn't really live there." She grabbed the letter, "He lives here."

"Where is that?"

"Don't know." Abrams shrugged, "I'm thinking Aiming doesn't want us to know anything at all. His plan faltered though."

"Yeah." I looked to the two of them, "Where did you get these?"

"Spencer Rhodes." Zoe smiled, "He dropped them off in admittance, along with a story of what truly happened that night."

"Really…" I stared at the stack, "Why would he give up Jack's location?"

"He said he was double agenting to get Sharpay out." Abrams noted.

"Out of what?"

"We won't know till we find the house."

**..:….:..**

"There's something oddly familiar about that description…" Zoe stated while her and Seth headed into her office.

"What about it?"  
>"I remember it from a book I read for my Psych. Class."<br>"I thought you hated Psychology."  
>"Well, when it's a pre-rec…it's a pre-rec."<p>

Zoe headed over to a bookshelf she had placed on a back wall," Rimbougher…Ann Rimbougher."

"Ann Rimbougher?" Seth was utterly confused.

"Ha." She grabbed the book, and flipped to a passage," Inside I'm trapped in a small room with faces. They share the same expression: thin lips and glazed over eyes. I knew that sounded familiar; that wasn't her own thought process. She knew exactly where she was."

"So, she had this whole rescue planned from the start." Seth clapped, "Smart girl."

"I agree, she just had to wait till all the pieces lined up."

"But why did she pick a passage from that book?"

"Oh come on, don't you know?" Zoe smiled, "I know exactly where she is."

**..:….:..**

"You know what?" I asked in surprise while talking to Zoe over the phone, "Yeah, I'll be outside."

"What is it?" Chad asked while I rushed to the front door.

"Zoe says she knows where Sharpay is!" I smiled excitedly; my sister…we'll finally find her!

"Wait-don't you think this is dangerous?"  
>"Then come with me."<br>"What!"  
>"Come on, be a true hero!"<br>"What?"

"Fine, don't. But I am." I almost made it out the door till he grabbed my hand.

"Okay." He smiled, "But let me protect you okay?"

"You always do."

**..:….:..**

"Remind me again why they're with us?" Abrams angrily looked at us in the back seat through the rearview mirror.

"Because." Zoe stated, "Ryan wants answers as much as we do."

"What if they get hurt?"  
>"They're going to search the basement for the door."<p>

"The door?" I asked.

"When we get there." Zoe winked, "Look for a door leading to a room with a dirt floor."

"…Okay."

The drive was pretty long , but we eventually made it to the outskirts of Albuquerque. It looks pretty eerie; a lone house stands in what the rest of a grassy field was.

"Alright, just watch your backs." Adams was extremely irritated, "If you die, it's on Zoe."

"Comforting." I stated dryly while we walked up to the house. Abrams knocked twice, called out 'FBI', and when those tactics didn't work—he busted down the door.

"You two go onto the basement, and search." Abrams whispered, "We'll be up here; he's most likely still here. Somewhere…"

"Gotcha." I nodded while Chad and I headed into the basement. All it was was a large space with giant mirrors on the back wall. No boxes anywhere…really no sign of human life.

"Not much to go off of." Chad said while I headed over to the center mirror on the back wall, "What is it?"

"Look." I traced a cracked line that was basically an outline for a door; I gave the section a push, and it opened. We walked inside…

"It's exactly like Sharpay said…" I noted while looking around, "Almost…too good."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Summer after eighth grade Sharpay forced me to read this chilling memoir with her."<br>"Who's?"  
>"…Ann Rimbougher. Oh my God…"<p>

"No, don't!" I stopped Chad from touching one of the 'dolls' we'll call them, "They're real."

"Are you kidding me!"

"No. Ann Rimbougher was the sole survivor of the Derrick Aiming slaughter."

"The Derrick Aimings?"

"Uh huh, she published a memoir entitled Cute as a Doll: My Life in His Wonderland. Sharpay knew she was here; she described that portion in the book to let us know when we found the letter…"

"But where is she now?" We turned to the back of the room. There, connected to I.V. tubes piercing any available stem, was Sharpay dressed like Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh my God…" I ran over, and looked at her; her eyes shifted up, and slowly opened wide. As if she were surprised…, "She's not gone yet!" I began to rip the tubes out.

"…Petty Little Liar?" Chad read the sign pinned to her chest.

"Yeah." I explained while pulling, "Ann noted that Derrick would feed the victims a special type of drug he created that could preserve a body. He'd then pin a label to them as to why he did it."

"…Traitor." Chad moved to the next 'doll', "Hey…this is Spencer."

"Obviously Jack took after his father." I checked his eyes, "…He's gone." I moved back over to my sister, "We're gonna get you help okay? We just need to tell Detective Abrams, and Dr. Deschenel what we found okay? Blink if you understand."

Her eyelids moved up then down.

I teared up a little, "Okay."

"Seth!" A crashed sounded from upstairs.

**..:….:..**

"What the fuck are you to doing here!"

"Ah! God damint..!" Seth writhed.

"You two, and that stupid twin have been fucking up my plans. I just need Alice…and Wonderland would've been complete…" Jack almost look satanic he was that wound up, "I'm going kill all of you as soon as I find the other two douche bags." He cocked his gun in his hand, "But first."

"No!" Chad jumped in the way of the fire at Zoe.

"Chad!" I screamed while he fell to the floor; I ran to him, and dropped to my knees.

"Ahh!" I writhed while Jack grabbed my hair, and tugged my head up.

"You thought you could best me! My father was a genius, as am I. You lost, you stupid child!" He pointed the gun at my head, "And now, you won't get to join the fun in Wonderland…!"

I winced counting the seconds of my time left on this planet. When I got to a minute, I realized that I was still alive.

I opened my eyes, and found Jack out cold on the floor. Glass was littered near him, and next to him was an extremely satisfied Sharpay. She eyed me before collapsing; I caught her so she didn't crash on the floor.

I looked back to Zoe, who was tending Abram's wound, "Call an ambulance."

**..:….:..**

_Three Weeks Later_

"Hey…" I smiled happily while entering Sharpay's hospital room.

"I'll see you outside?" Chad asked while kissing me.

I kissed him back, "Of course. Be safe…"

"I will."

When Chad left, I sat down on a chair next to Shar's bed, "How are you feeling?"

A serious expression crossed her face, "I just want to know…and tell me the truth. Is Taylor dead?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, "Jack sent her body to be buried instead of yours I guess."

She began to cry, "I'm so sorry Tay…" She looked to me, "I asked her to mail the two letters to you and Troy, and then place the one with the Rimbougher passage on top of my stash I knew you'd find."

"…Were you there?"

"I was locked in the room at that point. I heard him burn her alive…that's why all the grass around the house was dead…"

"Well…" I tried to lighten the mood, "You look better."

She wiped her eyes, and smiled softly, "I'm almost done here; they said another day, and I can finally sleep in my own bed again."

"That's awesome." I smiled with her, "Well I have more positive news."

"What of?"  
>"I have a letter from Troy."<br>"Troy…Bolton, Troy?"  
>"Who else?"<p>

I pulled it out of my pocket, and handed it to her, "He visited while you were still klonked out, and asked me to give this to you when you were feeling better." I got up, and headed for the door, "I'll leave you to it."

She opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Sharpay,_

_I left my return address for my apartment in…New York! I have this crazy idea…let's be pen pals; that way when I come back in six months…it'll be like I didn't miss a thing. Anyway, I heard that American Express Airlines suck…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's all for Ink and the Paper!<br>Thanks again to Troypayisbetter and duhitskatieox;  
>hope you all enjoyed. And lemme know in your review:<em>**

**_Did this line up well?  
>Was it a good mystery?<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!  
>xoxo BxD<em>**


End file.
